Of Students and Impalas
by ForeverTheShadow
Summary: Sam and Dean travel to a small rural town in Pennsylvania to investigate a series of disappearances taking place at the local high school, and receive the help of a young, yet experienced, hunter.
1. Chapter 1

Early morning light peered in through the windows onto the sleeping face of Sam Winchester as the 1967 Chevy Impala, owned by his older brother Dean, zoomed down the road. Despite the uncomfortable looking position, the young hunter was actually getting somewhat decent sleep _—_ which was quite the miracle considering the business that he took part in.

In the driver's seat, Dean stared at the road ahead of him, taking a moment every once in a while to glance at his sleeping brother. A smile tugged at the corners of his lips when he noticed a small pothole in the pavement, and so he sped over it.

Sam shot awake with a jolt, eyes wide as he comprehended his surroundings. "Seriously, dude?"

"Seriously, Sleeping Beauty." the older Winchester joked. "We're almost at our destination so rise and shine."

"You found a case?" Sam questioned, running a hand down his face.

"Mhmm. Small rustic town over in Pennsylvania _—_ four teenagers have gone missing within the week, all from the same high school."

"Are you sure this is our kind of case?"

"Right now I'm not sure of anything, Sammy, but I guess we'll find out, won't we?"

* * *

 **This is just a rough draft of a story that I've begun to write, and I wanted to share it with you in order to generate some sort of excitement. I'm not entirely sure what season this will take place in, although I _can_ tell you that I just started season seven yesterday, so it'll be sometime before then. Sorry if the characters are OOC just in this little drabble type thing, I will be updating it once I've added a few more chapters so fear not this will most likely be improved in the near future. Until then, I'll catch you later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Welcome back to the story. I apologize for the abruptness of the last chapter** _—_ **I will be adding on to it in order to make it more enjoyable and to add more to the story. Anywho, I thought you would like to know that the town used in this fic is completely fictional. Now without further adieu, onto the chapter!**

* * *

As the Impala drove down the main road of Oakfield, Pennsylvania Sam gazed out the window, mind filled with curiosity as they traveled down the main road. The town, while filled to the brim with historical buildings and sites, appeared more wealthy than many other places the boys had traveled to, although it was most likely more of a middle class society.

Dean turned the steering wheel to the left, pulling his beloved car into the parking lot of Oakfield High School. Sighing, he ran a hand down his face and pulled the keys from the ignition. "Okay," he began. "So far, all we know is that four students have gone missing this past week. The town's pretty freaked out about it, but it doesn't seem like they're doing much to actually _find_ these kids." He handed Sam the newspaper he had taken from one of the gas stops a few states back.

It was plastered all over the front page: _Students Vanish Under Mysterious Circumstances_.

"Are there any similarities between them?"

"Nope. Different grades, different genders and ethnicities...we're going to have to take a look around, ask the office ladies maybe." With that, the shorter Winchester got out of the car.

Sam followed suit, pulling off his casual jacket in favor of a suit blazer as he shut the door. He eyed his brother as he did the same, and then, the two of them approached the front of the building.

After talking quickly with one of the workers in the office via intercom, the two of them were granted access inside the high school. Upon walking up to her desk, they pulled their fake badges from their jackets.

"Agents Plant and Murdock. We'd like to ask you a couple of questions about the missing students." Dean began.

The woman _—_ Mrs. McKenna _—_ nodded. "Of course. I'll do anything I can if it'll help you find those poor children."

"When did the vanishings begin?"

"Alexa Webber disappeared Saturday night. It was all over the news, everyone was quite shocked, of course. Things like that don't normally happen in a town like this. As the week progressed, three more went missing as well."

"Do the students have relations to each other of any kind?" Sam added.

"No, each of them came from completely separate families. In a town like this, everybody knows everybody, we would have known if anyone was a part of another student's family."

Just as he opened his mouth again, a shrill bell sound filled the air. Students began to make their way down the corridor and towards the front doors, excited to finally be out of school that they may enjoy the weekend ahead of them.

He cleared his throat. "Has there been any...suspicious activity going on around the school?"

Mrs. McKenna frowned. "Suspicious? No, Oakfield is genuinely a very quiet area. This is the first time in decades that any crime really has been reported."

They asked a few more questions, and after a thank you and a brief goodbye, the boys left to explore the school for clues. The buses had already pulled away from the building, and due to the long Q and A session with the office, the teachers had begun to head home for the day as well.

According to Mrs. McKenna, who supplied the schedules of all four kids, each of them were in the chemistry room for at least one class. So naturally, Sam and Dean headed there first.

As they wandered in, Sam pulled the EMF scanner out and turned it on, waving it through the air as he proceeded further into the room. Dean took a look around the lab stations, finding nothing really out of the ordinary.

"Welp." he concluded. "I've got zilch with two scoops of squat. You'd think whatever was doing this would leave _some_ sort of clue behind. But no, it's never that simple, is it?"

Still grumbling to himself, he led the way out of the classroom. He had gotten about five steps from the door and was just turning the corner when he was assaulted with a large amount of water splashing him in the face.


End file.
